


Fortinbras Ante Portas

by Rothelena



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothelena/pseuds/Rothelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the horrors of Las Vegas, Jane wants to get back to normal as fast as possible... and for him, that includes getting closer to his beautiful boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortinbras Ante Portas

Just an Ordinary Day  
„So- are you waiting for him?“ Grace asked slowly, the movements of her fingers on the keyboard clearly audible in the almost quiet room.  
Lisbon sighed.  
“He hasn’t slept much these last days.” She said. “Just little naps between his interviews with Loralei. He’s obsessed with making her talk… hardly a surprise, of course. But… honestly, if you repeat this to anybody, I’ll deny it even under torture…. part of me wishes she were just gone. She isn’t… good for him.”  
Grace smiled.  
“You’re jealous.” She said softly.  
Deny it, agent Lisbon. Say that it’s crazy. The stupidest thing you’ve heard all year.  
Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and just shrugged. Great show, Teresa.  
“So- are you waiting for him?” Grace repeated.  
Lisbon thought for another moment.  
“No,” she finally answered, “he’s tired and upset and maybe he just needs a little more time for himself. I’ll do the interview on my own. If you see him, tell him to get some rest, yes? “  
“I will, boss,” Grace said, chuckling, “but you should stop worrying. You love him too much. I’m not really sure if he deserves you.”  
Denial wouldn’t come, her lips refused to form the words, so Lisbon just turned away and walked out of the room, heading for her car.  
Looking over her shoulder repeatedly without really knowing why.

xxxxxxxxxx

He watched his reflection in the mirror while he moved the razor across his soapy skin. He didn’t look too bad- not in comparison with Las Vegas. His eyes were slightly blood-shot, looking tired and exhausted, but his self-control was clearly intact. Just the way he liked it.  
He needed to keep his cool in his dealings with Loralei, needed to coax her into talking, no matter what it took. It was fun figuring her out. She had something fascinating, something that challenged him to no end. She was like a glittering, ice cold diamond, her core tainted by immorality and a cruelty that made him shudder- even him. She would talk, of course. He couldn’t believe how much she underestimated him, every time they met. Big mistake.  
He smiled and cleaned his razor, sliding his fingers over his jaw. He’d never inquired if his fierce, dark-haired little beauty liked him clean-shaven or if she preferred the slightly roguish stubble he sported most of the time. He eyed the bottle of after shave next to the sink and thought for a moment before he decided to use it. He usually didn’t bother, but who knew- maybe she did like the perfectly groomed gentleman? He would do it for her and watch her reaction.  
Last night, he had slept on the couch in her office again, surrounded by her flowery, addictive scent. Strange that a tough little cop like Teresa Lisbon smelled like a flower, but she did. He’d buried his face in the pillow and inhaled deeply, his body reacting to the sensations in the most shameful of ways…  
He chuckled. Shameful, my ass. He wouldn’t be ashamed, wouldn’t waste a second of these wonderful feelings to guilt and modesty. After almost a decade of being dead inside he felt alive again, and if he was flirty and in love, great!  
He closed his eyes, savoring the slight burn of the after shave before he put his stuff away. He took his time dressing, sighing with relief and gratitude- clean, fresh-smelling clothes, made to fit his frame… never again would he take amenities like this for granted.  
He combed his hair and threw a last glance at his reflection. Fine.  
He suddenly felt itchy and excited, needing to see her as soon as possible, preferably right now.  
He’d seen her leave the building some hours ago, undoubtedly to interview the next bad guy. He’d thought about joining her, but he’d urgently wanted an hour-long, thorough scrubbing under the shower and didn’t feel up to sitting next to her without being able to touch. He took a deep breath. He still remembered how her tiny body had felt in his arms. It had been an inhuman effort to let her go and pull the weapon at that time. He was angry at himself now for being so evasive when she’d asked him about what he’d said before he’d shot her. Why had he tried to distract her instead of simply answering: Yes, Teresa, I did say “Love you” and meant every syllable of it, but let’s save the elaborate kissing and making out for after we sorted out this mess, okay?  
He shrugged. Well, he could always do better next time, couldn’t he? First he would tease her a little bit, though, she was so sweet he couldn’t resist. Unbelievable that his little minx still thought she could fool him and play the untouchable ice queen, when in her wonderful green eyes he could clearly read how much she wanted him, how much she longed to touch, to be close to him at all times. Oh, he would engulf and devour her and…  
He shuddered. Control, Jane. This was a game he loved to play, and he wouldn’t be rushed, not even by his own desire.  
After leaving jail yesterday he had spent a considerable time just strolling around the city so Lisbon would inevitably think he was still interviewing Loralei. He knew it was a mean thing to do, but it had been far too tempting for him to resist. His angel’s obvious jealousy stroked his slightly battered ego, so yes- he stoked the fire a little bit.  
He looked around the attic with a sigh. He needed a place, a REAL place, not a boring motel where he could crash when he needed an actual bed. He wanted something extraordinary, special, breath-taking, a castle where he could take his princess to spend whole weekends in bed. Maybe a condo by the beach? They could sit naked on the deck for hours, listening to the waves while they made passionate love again and again…  
Okay, maybe not a good idea to meet the wary queen of his heart with a murderous hard-on, so he quickly abandoned his thoughts, leaving the gloomy attic whistling a happy tune.  
Life was good. He would crack Loralei and make her sing like a bird- just as he’d promised. She would give him Red John. Finally.  
But for now, he had a prize to win he desired above all others- Teresa Lisbon’s heart. And her body, for after all that had happened, he would never be content with loving her in a platonic way again.  
He wanted all of her now.

xxxxxxxxxx

 

No matter what he did: life was awful without him, and she didn’t like the sound of that.  
She smiled a small, entirely too girly smile before she coughed and sobered up quickly. The interview had been boring and futile, not giving her any decent clues. She hoped Jane would decide to participate in the investigation soon, they needed him urgently. Nobody closed cases like he did. Not that this was the main reason why she’d missed him like hell, of course.  
Her gaze wandered over her cluttered desk. She sometimes wished she had a picture of him, but that wasn’t possible, of course. Her team would laugh its collective head off if she put up a photo of her consultant as if he were her sweetheart.  
She smiled and felt her insides go soft like mush. So far, she hadn’t seen him, so she hoped he was somewhere sleeping. She hoped he was warm and comfortable, although she could do a better job keeping him safe when he was sleeping on her couch like he usually did these days.  
She looked longingly at the pile of cushions and pillows that still held his scent. She shook her head, angry at her own foolishness. She sighed and tried to concentrate on the tasks at hand.  
“Successful interview?”  
She startled violently , feeling ashamed and guilty because she’d just imagined her sexy consultant without clothes. She looked up carefully and immediately felt the mother of all blushes crawl over her body. Sure-him of all people.  
Damn, he looked good enough to eat! His blond curls were neatly combed, shining in the glittering sunlight, his jaw clean-shaven. He wore his usual three-piece-suit with a light-blue shirt, two buttons open. HER Patrick Jane.  
His name permeated her thoughts like a mantra, and for a moment she felt like crying. The days without him had been endless, unbearable, and she had suffered like a hurt animal. Now here he was- smug, elegant, sexy, his smile exactly as mischievous and enchanting as she’d remembered it. She would never let him go again. She would keep him save, and if it killed her. She wouldn’t allow Red John to hurt what was hers.  
She gritted her teeth in frustration. Newsflash, Teresa Lisbon- he isn’t yours , remember? He had sex with another girl, what does that tell you?  
She swallowed the pain and forced a brave smile.  
“No,” she said, “it was tedious and not especially revealing- I guess our suspect needs the touch of a true master.”  
Jane’s smile deepened. Oooooohhh, she had to be really careful not to overdo with the staring- she had no doubt she looked like an over-enthusiastic teenager leering at her crush.  
“Sure,” Jane said, shrugging, “I’m here and willing. After you.”  
Lisbon nodded and got up, but before she stepped over the threshold, she caught an unusual fragrance- he had used some kind of cologne, she could smell it on his skin. It was masculine in a way that immediately made her senses soar, her body reacting with a distinct tingle. She moved a little closer, trying to catch more than a whiff of his scent, closer, until her nose brushed his throat. He held perfectly still, and for a second, Lisbon forgot where and who she was, her whole world filled with his scent, his warm, clean skin. She lifted her hand and slid it into the open V of his shirt, gently caressing the small expanse of naked skin left uncovered. The third button slipped out of its hole all by itself-really.  
“Well, Teresa,” Jane whispered, gently nuzzling her hair, “you really want to get risk getting caught molesting one of your team members?”  
Lisbon gasped in shock, but before she could pull away, Jane put his hand against the small of her back and pulled her closer. Her breath caught in her throat.  
“You…” she stammered, “you…you have a…”  
“Sure,” he chuckled, “my boss is a very, very, very attractive woman, and basically, I’m just a man.”  
When she looked at his face, she caught him licking his lips. His grin was brazen.  
“Let’s go.” She croaked, pulling away as if burnt. She slowly glanced down at the very prominent bulge in his pants. “Can you… can’t you get rid of that somehow?”  
Jane snorted, but his smile stayed firmly in place.  
“It’s your fault, why don’t YOU get rid of it?”  
Lisbon got beet-red in a heartbeat.  
“JANE!!!” She yelled.  
Jane chuckled and turned her around so that she was facing away from him, gently shoving to indicate she should lead the way.  
Agent Lisbon groaned and was exceedingly grateful that she was a woman- because there was no way she would have been able to hide HER bulge otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxx

Interviewing suspects with Patrick Jane had never been this awkward before.  
Lisbon was practically squirming all the time.  
Jane on the other hand was as cool as a cucumber, but the bastard had put his arm on the couch’s backrest directly behind her, and his hand… he was playing with her hair and teasing her highly sensitive neck with his fingertips. It would look suspicious to move away, and even more so to reprimand him openly, so she just suffered through his not so innocent caresses and tried to get a grip on her quickly diminishing self-control.  
Her panties were wet with arousal, how embarrassing, damn, she just wished she were in some hotel room with the son of a bitch so she could show him what would happen if he teased… she barely managed to swallow the groan which desperately wanted to break free.  
She was imagining things. Sure, his “love you” had surprised her big time, as had his sudden touchy-feeliness towards her- he’d never hugged her like that before… tightly, seriously, deeply. Full of feeling. But yes, he had been hyped up, and it could all have been some kind of innocent show of affection. After all, it wasn’t exactly her he’d had sex with, was it?  
She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He looked calm, slightly bored (as usual), totally in control. But his fingers were still touching, tickling, petting, teasing the tiny hairs on her neck, and it took all of her will power not to shudder uncontrollably.  
A fresh gush of arousal wet her panties even more, and she gritted her teeth in despair.  
He didn’t make it exactly easy for her to ignore her budding feelings, dammit.  
She managed to get a modicum of control when Jane finally succeeded. The interviewee’s calm façade cracked, and two minutes later they had the promising clue she’d been looking for. Patrick freaking Jane. She could as well admit it: her team would be pretty much lost without him.  
They got into her SUV and she was just putting the key into the ignition when he leaned over and licked the space beneath her right ear, finishing the caress with a soft kiss before he took care of his safety belt, whistling slightly. So cool she was about to get frost bite.  
“What was that?” She asked breathlessly.  
“Huh? Oh, that… I just wanted to do that since the interview began, so I thought I might as well do it now.”  
He flashed her a brief smile and resumed whistling.  
Damn, her hands were mighty shaky when she finally turned the key.

xxxxxxxxxx

He was hard enough to drive nails now, and it wasn’t exactly comfortable. He couldn’t think about anything but screwing his sexy superior’s lights out, so he was done teasing for now. He would take care of her first, then solve this utterly predictable case.  
He looked at her, not trying to hide his stare. She squirmed under his scrutiny, and he grinned. So beautiful and sweet and pure. He didn’t deserve her, not one bit. But he couldn’t let that little detail distract him. She was due now.  
He took deep breath before he winced and doubled over slightly. He immediately felt her worried gaze on him before she looked back to the street.  
“Jane?” She asked. “You okay?”  
“Fine,” he groaned, “ just the bruising from getting kicked by Red John’s thug, they’re still affecting my stomach. I’m afraid I need to lie down for a moment.”  
“It’s already evening, and we’re done for the day anyway” she said, “my apartment is closer than headquarters, you can lie down there, I’ll order take-out and drive you home later, okay?”  
“Aww, you’re so sweet, Lisbon,” he cooed, “but really you don’t have to- I can just take a nap in the attic, that’s enough I’m sure.”  
“Forget it- those bruises looked awful, no surprise they’re still bothering you. My apartment is closer and more comfortable.”  
“Thank you so much, Teresa.” He said and hid his grin behind his hand.  
Sure, the bruises looked still angry, but he hardly felt them any longer. Of course, Lisbon didn’t exactly know that.  
He pulled off quite the show when they walked the few steps from her car to her apartment, leaning against her when she moved to support him, groaning for all he was worth.  
She helped him to her couch and immediately went to order take-out.  
Damn, Jane thought, now he would have to wait until the delivery boy was gone… something told him Saint Teresa wouldn’t be too happy to be caught red-handed in the middle of a white-hot making-out-session, especially taking the fact that he didn’t plan on waiting very long to get her naked. So waiting it was. Big sigh.  
He groaned and moved to lie down, making a big fuss over all the pain he supposedly was in.  
“Uhm, Lisbon?” He whimpered. “The couch is pretty hard, would you mind if I took your bed? I’ll keep my clothes on, of course.” For now, he added in his mind.  
He saw the wheels turning in her head, but her protectiveness won out. As he’d known it would.  
“Of course, Jane,” she said, “get some rest, okay? You shouldn’t overdo it, after all you’ve been through.”  
He nodded and his heart clenched when he looked at her closely. He’d never dared to approach her before, not because he’d been afraid to be rejected, but because he hadn’t been honest enough to admit that she’d cracked the wall he’d erected around his heart. She made him lose control, what he absolutely hated. But he loved her so much he could easily forgive her. He would forgive her anything, anytime. He felt drunk with love.  
“Thank you,” he croaked, “you’re so kind, really…”  
She took his arm as soon as he stood and gently guided him to her bedroom before she returned to the kitchen to prepare the table for dinner.  
Jane sank into her soft, flowery-smelling bed and sighed in sheer bliss. His mattress in Vegas had been hard and uncomfortable, he had felt every single rusty spring whenever he’d lain on it, but Lisbon’s was just perfect, and it bore her wonderful scent all over- heaven. He would have fallen asleep immediately if it weren’t for his insistent, throbbing erection which loudly demanded satisfaction.  
He groaned. Food first? No, he couldn’t wait. They could eat as soon as the passion cooled between them… forty to fifty years from now. Okay, so maybe they would have to squeeze eating in somehow… he didn’t especially care at the moment.  
He made a deal with himself: if she would give him the slightest incentive to seduce her right away, he would take the opportunity. If she just shouted “dinner’s ready”, he would go, for God’s sake.  
He heard the doorbell and the short exchange between Lisbon and the deliveryman. She put the food down before he could hear her steps approaching.  
Come on, my love, he thought, say something that makes it really easy for your lovesick consultant to take advantage of you…  
She stopped just inside the door and looked at him. When she started chewing on her lower lip, he knew he’d won.  
“Is the bruising still bad?” She asked softly, and he almost laughed out loud.  
“No idea,” he crooned, pulling up his vest and shirt, “why don’t you come here and have a look?”

xxxxxxxxxx

The bruising WAS still bad. Already yellowing, but still extensive, covering his whole stomach. Lisbon’s eyes watered. She hated to see him hurt like this. Carefully, she slid her fingers over the injured area.  
“Does it still hurt very much?” She asked.  
“No.” He whispered. “Just a little sore.”  
“You faked the pain to make me take you home with me?” She was still caressing him, oh so gently. He noticed that she didn’t sound very surprised- was he really that bad?  
“Yes.” He hissed.  
“Why?”  
“I wanted to be alone with you, at a place where nobody would interfere.”  
“Why didn’t you simply ask?”  
“Now, Lisbon, how boring would that be?”  
She chuckled, and it felt so good to hear her laugh that he simply joined in.  
“I really missed you, you know.” She said eventually.  
“I missed you, too.” He whispered, lifting his hand to tenderly touch her face. “More than words can say, Teresa.”  
She was silent for some seconds and he thought that he would never tire of looking at her. How hard she had worked to gain his trust. She owned all of him, and he felt so grateful that he’d been granted this second chance. He’d believed he would never love again. He’d been wrong.  
“What you said before you shot me,” she breathed, “you- didn’t mean that in a friendly, harmless way, like an innocent endearment between buddies, did you?”  
“No.” He smiled. “I didn’t. I was suddenly so scared that I might lose you in the end. I didn’t think much, just wanted you to know how important you are for me- what you truly mean to me, Teresa. But when you asked me later what I meant by it, I felt too raw to be honest with you. It’s different now. I love you. No matter what the consequences- I do.”  
She attempted to bow down and pushed her hand against his bruises in the process, making him wince slightly.  
“Does it hurt?” She asked.  
He took her hand and put it on his massive hard-on.  
“Oh yes, it hurts so much,” he whispered, grinning mischievously, “make it better, please.”  
She pressed her lips against his, and everything stopped, suspended in time, detached from real life.  
His mouth was warm and soft and luscious, and she deepened the kiss greedily, moaning when he finally pushed his tongue between her lips. He tasted exquisite, so sweet and hot and true she instantly wanted more, her fingers already fumbling with the countless buttons which tried to keep her away from his naked skin. Jane was less careful and simply ripped her blouse open, cursing while he wrestled with the fastenings of her jeans.  
“Dammit, Lisbon,” he growled, interrupted by kisses, “those tight pants are sexy as hell, but they don’t make it easy for a man to get you naked.”  
“Oh sure, I bet you would like me in a flimsy summer dress,” she chuckled, lifting her hips to help him push her pants and panties down while she kicked off her shoes.  
“Now, that would be practical.” He replied.  
“Yes,” she snorted, opening his belt, “especially for tackling suspects.”  
“Stop thinking about the suspects,” he sighed, “think about me instead.”  
“Why don’t you make me?”  
“I will.”  
He covered her naked body with his, and she almost cried out with desire and arousal, her skin pulsating with her want for him.  
He felt hot and solid on top of her and she simply couldn’t wait a second longer, spreading her legs beneath him to lure him where she wanted him most. His cock throbbed against her wet flesh, making the unbearable itch all the stronger, and she almost screamed for him to take her, moving her hips restlessly against his while she sucked on his tongue.  
“Now, now, Lisbon,” he chuckled breathlessly into her mouth, “no foreplay?”  
“Stop talking,” she groaned, “or I’ll hit you, dammit!”  
He smiled and kissed her deeply, but refused to get rushed, taking his sweet time to caress her body with his hands and lips until she thought she would pass out any minute. The world already blurred at the edges when he gently used his teeth on her nipples, his hot erection rubbing against her thigh every time he moved.  
Lisbon whimpered helplessly, her whole body throbbing with need. Dammit, if he wouldn’t stop to drive her crazy- two could play this game. She used all her strength to push him off her and onto his back, smiling cruelly when he lay beneath her, sprawled, like a present. He grinned warmly, closing his eyes with a soft moan when she pressed her lips against his jaw before she showered his throat with kisses. His skin tasted as pure and sweet as his lips, and she groaned heavily with pleasure, licking over his pulse point with thorough abandon.  
She let her mouth wander lower, over the strong planes of his pecs, until she finally sucked his tempting nipples between her teeth. Jane cried out in blinding ecstasy, pressing his hard-on against her stomach. But Lisbon wouldn’t be deterred now, teasing him relentlessly, until his groans grew desperate and sweat broke out all over his body.  
She wandered lower then, tracing his harsh bruises gently with lips and tongue, kissing his navel before she followed the thin line of dark blond hair leading to his…  
…with a groan, Jane grabbed her arms and pulled her up before he flipped her onto her back with maddening ease.  
“No way, Teresa,” he growled, pressing her body against the mattress with his larger frame, “if you follow that road, I’ll come in ten seconds flat. Playtime’s over.”  
The second she spread her legs he started to push into her. Lisbon heard nothing but her rushing blood for a moment, feeling dizzy from the sensation of his cock entering her roughly. His breath was deafening in her ear, harsh and panting, his hoarse voice whispering sweet endearments until the feelings rendered him speechless, his groans getting louder and louder before he cried out when he finally pushed in to the hilt.  
He needed some moments to compose himself, clutching her small frame like a life saver until the writhing of her hips urged him to move. He thrust deep and fast, unable to hold back, his hips slamming against hers every time he drove home.  
Lisbon cried out under the momentum of his strokes, his cock hard and huge inside her, filling her completely, stretching her walls until she thought they couldn’t go any further. Every move awakened sleeping nerve endings in a mind-blowing explosion, and she felt her orgasm approaching relentlessly, without a chance to stop it. Already her muscles were clenching around his pounding erection, contracting so sharply it bordered on pain, but it felt so sweet she never wanted him to stop.  
She came as hard as she’d never done before, the earth-shattering climax fuelled by her honest love for him. Her screams echoed around the room, getting louder when he picked up speed, his hips jackhammering against hers until she let go of everything and came again. His rhythm didn’t falter once, his hips pumping smoothly and unbelievably fast through her endless contractions, prolonging a release that took her breath away.  
Blackness veiled her gaze when she felt him spurting inside her, heavy, sharp jets of warm seed that filled her clenching core until it flowed over onto her thighs, his moans of pleasure loud and heavy in her ear. It took forever until he had spend everything inside her and still she wanted more, more, wrapping her legs around his waist to bind him to her as tight as possible.  
She clutched him even tighter when his movements stilled, afraid he would just evaporate into thin air, leave her alone and hurting in her empty bedroom while he tried to attract Red John in Las Vegas. She couldn’t bear living without him, no matter what she’d told herself while he’d been gone.  
She released him when her weight became too much for her, and he dutifully rolled to his side, pulling her close as soon as his body hit the mattress.  
His grip was urgent, passionate, hard. She felt his past despair in the way he held her, as reluctant to let go as she was. They lay like this for a long time, trying to get closer and closer even after not a whiff of space remained between them. He smelled like future, warmth, hope. She would never give up no matter what obstacles would pop up on the way. She kissed him very gently, almost reverently, their tongues merely playing now, sated and happy.  
“Hungry?” She asked eventually, after her own stomach had growled so loud it couldn’t be ignored.  
“Starving.” He chuckled, pressing small kisses on her face.  
He looked at her, and she saw feelings in his brilliant sea-green eyes she’d never seen there before. How had they stayed away from each other feeling like this? Loving like mad? Wishing, longing, wanting?  
“Will you stay after dinner, Patrick?” she whispered, knowing how much he loved to hear her say his Christian name.  
“Will you let me stay?” He asked back.  
“Actually, I might never let you go.” She said and swallowed his smile until it resided where it belonged: inside her very soul.


End file.
